Marcas de Ayer
by bree.psique
Summary: En la boda de su hermana, Elsa se encuentra mal. El hijo de su socio la molesta con sus atenciones no requeridas, y un hombre extraño la sigue. Los recuerdos de un pasado trágico surgirán esa noche, y la promesa de un futuro la espera. ¿El amor realmente todo lo podrá? Este fic participa en el reto "Triángulo Amoroso", del foro Mundo Frozen. Con nota inicial. (Elsa/Hans/Tadashi)


**Marcas de Ayer**

* * *

 ** _Universo Alternativo: Crossover Moderno/Siglo XIX/Edad Media_**

 ** _Personajes principales: Elsa, Hans, Tadashi._**

 ** _Clasificación: T_**

 ** _Género: Romance/Supernatural_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Este fic participa en el Reto "Intercambiando Parejas", del foro Mundo Frozen**

 **Palabras asignadas: Reproductor de música, Piano y Botas**

 **Palabras: 4293.**

* * *

 _Nota introductoria:_

 _Este fic trata de un triángulo amoroso kármico, es decir, que ha estado presente desde hace mucho tiempo y continúa a través de las distintas vidas de los implicados._

 _En esta historia, los tiempos transcurren simultáneamente debido a que Elsa, la protagonista femenina, está teniendo flashbacks de sus vidas pasadas: como Eloísa, en la Edad Media y como Elizabeth a principios del siglo XIX. En esas vidas conoció a Haggard-Harald, que ahora es Hans, y a Roosuke-Kai, quien en esta época fue Tadashi._

 _Espero que con esta nota puedan comprender mejor la historia, y que la disfruten._

* * *

Elsa Snödrottningen se preguntaba el porqué se encontraba en esta situación. Generalmente, los sábados por la noche estaría acostada en la inmensa cama que estaba en su habitación, actualizándose en todos los capítulos que se había perdido durante la semana en Netflix. Game of Thrones, The Big Bang Theory, Daredevil... Era su sábado, el día en que podía dejarse el pijama todo el tiempo si así lo quería y no pensar en fondos de inversión, la fluctuación de las Bolsas mundiales y esas cosas que conllevaban ser la C.E.O. de uno de los bancos más importantes del mundo, con presencia en más de ciento cuarenta países.

¿Qué estaba haciendo entonces en un salón de baile de un hotel antiguo, ataviada con un preciosísimo vestido azul marino de gala, portando en su rostro una máscara de reina, junto a un centenar de personas ataviadas para la ocasión? Pues siendo la dama de honor de su hermana, quien ese día había contraído nupcias con Kristoff Björgman, un chico que estudiaba veterinaria en la misma universidad que ella, y que poco a poco se había ganado el corazón de la misma, así como su propia confianza. Mientras observaba cómo ellos cortaban el pastel entre risas y frases tontas, Elsa sonrió. Ese chico era el ideal para ella. Su hermana Anna había sufrido demasiado por ello.

Volteó hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los principales socios del banco: los Westerguard. Toda la familia se encontraba ahí, sin embargo, esperaba con todo su ser que no hubiese venido el menor de ellos. Hace tiempo, este último se había comprometido con su hermana sólo para obtener control sobre el porcentaje de acciones que a ella le correspondían, lo que había provocado una crisis que casi provoca la desaparición del banco y, lo peor de todo, una depresión a su hermana que le costó años superar. Sin embargo, ahí se encontraba, con un esmoquin a la medida y una máscara blanca que lo hacía ver increíblemente atractivo. Y lo peor de todo era que, después de lo que había ocasionado, al punto que ella casi deshacía el trato con el banco de su familia, le había confesado que todo había sido por amor… a ella.

Lo peor de todo era que ella sentía corresponder ese sentimiento. Y el otro sentimiento, ya familiar: culpa. Sentía que, de algún modo, traicionaría a su hermana. Además, ella no era de las que les gustara compartir con su hermana. Al menos no en materia de hombres. Por ello se preguntaba el porqué se encontraba ahí, tan cerca de ese seductor traidor, y de su hermana, la cual, ajena a todo esto, se besaba con su ahora esposo.

Unos acordes desde el **reproductor de música** del DJ comenzaron a sonar. Era el momento en que los novios bailarían su primera pieza como marido y mujer. Ellos se pusieron al centro del salón de baile, concentrados solo en ellos mismos, sin importarles el mundo que los rodeaba. Casi de inmediato, otras parejas comenzaron a unírseles. Elsa permaneció sentada, observando la escena y escuchando la melodía de piano. Por un momento todo le pareció tremendamente familiar, a pesar de que era la primera vez que se encontraba en ese lugar…

―Preciosa dama… ¿Podría usted concederme el honor de este baile?

Era Hans, quien extendía su mano enguantada hacia ella y le sonreía a través de su máscara. Elsa accedió y se dirigieron con los demás. Durante el baile, ella sintió transportarse a otro tiempo. Juraría que veía a Hans con un traje antiguo, pantalones a la rodilla y **botas** relucientes y a ella misma con un vestido largo y antiguo de muselina, con la cintura alta y mangas de tulipán. Después de la Revolución Francesa y ante la amenaza de Napoleón ante sus reinos, una fiesta como esa era tan solo un pequeño paliativo para todos los nobles. Era la ceremonia de su compromiso, promovido por los padres de ambos desde su más tierna infancia para aliar ambos reinos…

―Mi preciosa princesa, está usted deslumbrante esta noche―, le susurró al oído el príncipe Harald con picardía.

―Gracias―, apenas musitó. ―Es extraño que podamos por fin bailar un vals.

―Querida, prácticamente ya estamos casados, ¿cómo no nos lo iban a permitir?

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Se sentía como si el tiempo se le escapase de entre los dedos como si navegara en el mismo. En el salón de baile, sentía como si alguien la observara fijamente, con anhelo escondido. Una vuelta, dos, y su corazón poco a poco se desbordaba de pena.

― ―, susurró una voz masculina, estremeciendo a la joven princesa y a la mujer de negocios al mismo tiempo. Conocía a esa voz, que desde los rincones más oscuros de la eternidad la llamaba, y su corazón le suplicaba que atendiera ese llamado.

―Elsa, ¿pero qué te está sucediendo?―, llevándola al presente, la voz de Hans la sacó de su estupor.―Estabas ausente, como si no estuvieras con nosotros. ¿Te sientes bien?

―Yo…―estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando volteó porque sintió la misma mirada que en su ensoñación. Y descubrió que un hombre vestido con tuxedo y una máscara blanca observándola… justo como en su visión. Ella lo señaló.

―Ese hombre me está observando―, le dijo a Hans.

―¿Cuál hombre?―le preguntó el pelirrojo mirando en la dirección donde ella señalaba. Ella estaba a punto de responderle con enojo, pero se dio cuenta de que el misterioso hombre se había desvanecido.

Hans observó su nerviosismo y la abrazó.

―Querida Elizabeth, estás un tanto nerviosa por la bosa, pero no te preocupes. Verás que estarás completamente satisfecha. Con tu dote y la fortuna que mi padre me dará podremos vivir cómodamente.

―¿Perdón?―, le interrogó confundida.

― Recuerda que eres mi mujer, Heloise, y que jamás debes mirar a otro hombre más que a mí.

―No tienes ningún poder sobre mí, Haggard.

―Elsa, ¿cómo me llamaste?

Ella volteó alrededor, dándose cuenta de que todos la estaban mirando con aprensión. Inclusive su hermana había interrumpido su momento con Kristoff para mirarla con preocupación.

―Elsa―, le preguntó su hermana―, ¿te encuentras bien?

―Creo que tomé algunos cocteles de más. Estaban buenísimos, pero se me subieron demasiado rápido. Creo que debo retirarme a descansar. No se preocupen por mí.―, les dijo a los presentes―Mañana en el desayuno de bodas estaré como nueva.

A continuación, se despidió de los presentes, le dio un enorme y cariñoso abrazo a los novios, y se dirigió lentamente a su habitación. Se sentía ebria, pero, a diferencia de lo que les había dicho a los invitados, no había bebido más que la copa de vino con la que acompañó. Recorrió con dificultad el pasillo que conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano, a pesar de que era la primera vez que se encontraba en ese lugar, y llegó a sus aposentos tambaleándose.

En su cama, una nívea almohada cubría por completo la anacrónica cama con dosel. Estaba a punto de acostarse, gimiendo de pena, cuando percibió que el inmenso cojín se movía. Parsimoniosamente, se puso en pie, y ella se dio cuenta de que tenía vida. Esa… cosa, parecía mirarla fijamente. Y luego habló:

―Hola, soy Baymax, tu asistente médico personal.

Dicho esto, se dispuso a mirarla de nuevo, mientras unos rayos la recorrían de la cabeza hasta los pies.

―Escaneo completado. Tus niveles de glucosa son 60, tu presión arterial es de 55/90. Niveles muy altos de adrenalina, oxitocina y dopamina. Diagnóstico: ansiedad y enamoramiento. Para estos casos se recomienda estar con la persona amada. ¿Estás satisfecha con tu cuidado?

Elsa se acercó a esa cosa extraña que parecía mirarla con amabilidad, y le respondió con sorna:

―Por supuesto que no… Ni siquiera sé el porqué te encuentras aquí―, se acerco al colchón viviente y tocó la única parte que parecía no coincidir con las demás.

En ese instante, el sonido de estática de un video la hizo alejarse del robot, y una cara apareció. Una cara que jamás había visto, pero que se le hacía conocida… una cara que ella había amado desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Por un momento, sintió que su corazón se detenía, al igual que las manecillas del reloj detenía el tiempo frente a ella.

―O―

En sus aposentos, Heloise se hallaba paseándose, desesperada por salir de ese lugar. Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que su marido Haggard, duque de Oslo, se había marchado, y no sabía dónde se encontraba. La decisión que había tomado hace unos momentos le carcomía la conciencia, ya que ella tenía responsabilidades para con su pueblo. Pero necesitaba saber qué era lo que había hecho mal.

Su hermano, el duque de Österlich, se haría cargo momentáneamente de su ducado mientras ella buscaba a su marido. No podía creer que la había abandonado. No después de haber vivido seis años con ella y tener tres hermosos hijos, todos varones, que también se quedarían con su hermano.

Así que se convenció de que era lo mejor para ella irse. Y así lo hizo. Aunque fuera al final del mundo lo encontraría…

―O―

En sus aposentos, Elizabeth se hallaba entusiasmada. Pronto sería el día de su boda con el príncipe danés Harald. Apenas lo había visto dos veces en toda su vida, pero a través del retrato que tenía en su relicario, pudo fantasear su vida futura junto a él. Y parecía maravillosa, pero la duda persistía. Y esa duda tenía un nombre:

―Yukiko-sama. ―la voz que provenía de la ventana hizo que su corazón saltase de gozo. Era nada más y nada menos que su ran amigo y confidente, Kai. Había llegado desde las lejanas tierras de Japón para establecer relaciones con el reino de sus padres y el shogunato. No obstante, había hecho más que eso. Desde el primer momento en que lo vio supo que le pertenecía.

Él se deslizó hasta donde se encontraba ella, y la tomó de las manos. Él ya le había dicho que permaneciera junto a él, pero comprendía en cierto modo su situación. Él también estaba atado al deber. Sin embargo, decidieron, por una vez en sus existencias, ir más allá de él.

El hombre se dirigió hasta el pequeño **piano** que ella mantenía celosamente ubicado en un rincón de su habitación, y se dispuso a tocar con la consumada habilidad que caracterizaba cada uno de sus actos un vals de Chopin, mientras la miraba con absoluta devoción. Esa melodía era para ellos la única declaración de amor que podrían permitirse jamás.

―O―

Habían pasado ya diez años desde que decidió seguir a su marido hasta Tierra Santa, después de que la abandonara. Por supuesto que lo había hecho, llegó hasta donde se suponía que su marido se encontraba luchando contra los infieles… porque pensaba (tonta de ella), que era por esa razón su partida. Y allí le dijeron que podría encontrarse al oriente, más allá de esas tierras, allá donde sale el sol…

Y ahora se encontraba precisamente en la tierra del sol naciente. Él no se encontraba ahí, y presentía en el fondo de su corazón que jamás lo encontraría. Pero encontró algo más.

Por alguna jugarreta del destino, tuvo que robar en esas islas ignotas para poder comer, y los guardias imperiales la capturaron, cosa que jamás había sucedido con anterioridad. Generalmente se salía con la suya. Vestida como varón, había podido pasar inadvertida tanto para los fieros sarracenos, los alegres hindúes y los elegantes chinos. Pero los de llamado Cipango, o Nipón, eran más curiosos que otros, y se dieron cuenta de que era una mujer, y una mujer extranjera además. De inmediato la llevaron a los aposentos del hijo del emperador, como nueva concubina. El príncipe pagaría lo robado. Ella se negó rotundamente. Alegaba en los distintos lenguajes que había aprendido a lo largo de su viaje que ya pertenecía a otro hombre, al que amaba con su alma; que tenía tres hijos con quienes tenía que regresar y un ducado que debía regir. Pero, después de en vano tratar de hacerles comprender a los guardias y a las doncellas que la estaban arreglando, la condujeron a los aposentos del príncipe.

Éste, sin embargo, no le puso atención durante un buen rato. Estaba demasiado ocupado en una construcción extraña, que iba poco a poco desarrollando. Parecía un muñeco grandísimo, pero al mismo tiempo percibía diferencias con los que había visto en su recorrido. El príncipe al final se dirigió a ella y le pidió algo en su idioma, que ella no pudo entender. A su lado se encontraba la taza de té que le habían servido previamente al heredero. Ella se la ofreció y él la tomó sin siquiera mirarla. Vació el contenido sobre el muñeco, y éste, de forma impactante, comenzó a cobrar vida. Caminó unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo abruptamente, para después caer. El príncipe se felicitó por ello, y ella, después de unos instantes de estupor, comenzó a reír ante la alegría del joven. No se dio cuenta que el joven había terminado hace rato y la estaba mirando con una mezcla de terror y fascinación.

―Yuki-onna.―Lo oyó susurrar embelesado. Ella dejó de reír y lo miró también. El joven se acercó para tocarla, y ella se estremeció cuando lo hizo.

No le negó nada.

Poco tiempo después, ya era la favorita del príncipe, y una candidata para convertirse en la princesa. Ya podía comprender el idioma del reino, y comprendía los sueños de su señor, ayudándolo en ocasiones. No sólo se dedicaba a la creación de un autómata, el cual había mejorado bastante, sino que se preocupaba por el bienestar de su pueblo, y trataba de crear artefactos que permitieran que vivieran mejor. Diseñó acueductos y construcciones que podrían enfrentarse a los terremotos y a los tsunamis que frecuentemente sucedían en las islas. Eloísa se enamoraba cada día más de él, y él de ella. Noche a noche se encontraban en el lecho del hombre, y dulcemente se unían. Al final, el emperador accedió a la boda entre su hijo y la que todos en el país ya conocían como "Yuki-Onna", por su piel y cabellos blancos como la nieve.

Un día, sin embargo, el príncipe recibió la noticia del arribo de un hombre extraño, proveniente del occidente. El príncipe Ryonosuke decidió recibirlo junto a la mujer que amaba. Y Yuki-Onna, o mejor dicho, Eloísa, se encontró cara a cara con Haggard. Y el caballero la reconoció.

En la noche, estaba dormida junto a Ryonosuke, quien con su bondad, sus buenas maneras y su increíble inteligencia había robado su corazón cuando un ruido sordo de **botas** la despertó. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Haggard. El hombre le tapó la boca e intentó cargarla para sacarla el lugar. Cuando ella se resistió, le intentó golpear en la cara. Ryonosuke lo detuvo. Y Haggard lo mató, atravesando su pecho con una espada. Después, golpeó a Eloísa y la arrastró hasta la costa. Y al final, la ahogó.

―O―

El sol penetraba el interior de los aposentos de la princesa. Ella abrió los ojos y se movió perezosamente en las sábanas de su cama, mientras se estiraba para recibir un nuevo día. De repente, sintió la presencia de algo o de alguien junto a ella. Era Kai, quien había dormido con ella. Después de comprobar que ambos se encontraban vestidos, Elizabeth se hallaba desconcertada. Mientras veía a su amigo de la infancia dormir plácidamente a su lado, sentía como si una maza le hubiera golpeado el corazón.

Se acordaba perfectamente del momento en que llegó, acompañado de sus padres y de su hermano menor, Mako. Era apenas un aniña cuando una delegación de Nipón llegó hasta sus tierras para establecer relaciones con su reino. KaI fue a partir de ese entonces su amigo y su confidente, y cuando creció se convirtió en uno de los mejores médicos del reino. Siempre la llamaba Yukiko porque parecía una muñeca preciosa de nieve, y era un hermoso secreto que compartían solo los dos. Poco a poco esa amistad se convirtió en algo más profundo. Pero igualmente estaba enamorada del príncipe que sus padres habían escogido para ella; sólo lo había visto en dos ocasiones, pero su trato era suave y delicado para con ella.

Pero él no estaba ahí.

La expresión de Kai era tan plácida, que Elizabeth se acercó aún más, tentada de tocar su rostro, y así lo hizo. Y siguió con su cuello, su pecho, sus brazos y manos… y más allá de eso. Su curiosidad avivó el fuego de la pasión que mantenían oculta, y él despertó, sorprendido ante el atrevimiento de la dulce jovencita. Después de unos instantes de desconcierto, se volvió ciego. Ambos se incendiaron hasta que se consumieron.

Y la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Harald y al rey la deshonra de la princesa.

No hubo tiempo ni siquiera para pedir perdón, ni para darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Fue el propio Harald el que los atravesó con una espada para salvar su honor perdido.

―O―

Amaneció y la luz matutina penetró en los ojos cerrados de la mujer, haciendo que se despertara con renuencia. No había podido dormir bien anoche: la visita del extraño robot y los sueños vívidos que experimentó fueron los culpables.

Con pereza se dispuso a arreglarse para el desayuno de bodas de su hermana. Se dirigió al baño y se dio un rápido duchazo. Después de bañarse, se encontraba deshaciéndose de su bata cuando sintió una presencia en su habitación. Se estremeció por completo. Por un instante pensó que era el hombre que había visto en sus sueños, ese asiático que le había hecho sentir cosas que jamás había esperado…

Era Hans.

Se volvió a poner precipitadamente su bata para hablar con el pelirrojo, que la miraba con evidente deseo.

―Hans… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Por toda respuesta, el hombre se aproximó rápidamente hacia ella y, aprisionándola con sus fortísimos brazos, la devoró como un animal hambriento.

Ella se resistió al principio, pero pronto respondió con ardor a sus besos. Una punzada de culpabilidad la hizo detenerse. Era el ex novio de su hermana, aquél que les había hecho tanto daño a las dos, y ahora la estaba arrastrando a una tormenta de concupiscencia. _Arrastrando…_

Vio en la cara del hijo de su socio las de el caballero medieval celoso y del príncipe deshonrado, y se asustó. Lo empujó con fuerza y se fue de la habitación sin vestirse ni dejarle la oportunidad al pelirrojo de oír lo que le estaba diciendo desesperadamente.

Corrió sin saber a dónde dirigirse, y se encontró con su hermana, quien salía de su habitación junto con su esposo. Ambos se extrañaron de verla en ese estado: semidesnuda, temblando y a punto de llorar. La llevaron a su habitación, tratando de consolarla. Elsa les explicó absolutamente todo lo que había pasado hace un rato. Anna suspiró, y después de unos instantes de silencio, le dijo:

―Querida hermana… Hans no sólo me quería para obtener las acciones suficientes para apoderarse de nuestro banco…Te quería a ti. No quería decírtelo, porque pensaba que era patético y engañoso, pero ahora veo que está usando las mismas artimañas que usó conmigo para conquistarte.

Elsa estaba a punto de decirle que ella también estaba enamorada de él, pero comenzó a estornudar sin control. Anna observó de nuevo el estado en el que se encontraba su hermana y decidió ser ella la de ir por la ropa de la rubia. Al poco rato, regresó con la blusa, los pantalones, zapatos y blazer que su hermana iba a ponerse, y se retiró para dejarla que se arregle. También trajo su **reproductor de música** , el cual Elsa se puso a escuchar mientras se vestía rápidamente.

Pero no pudo salir de la habitación. Se sentía cada vez peor. Una especie de fiebre había invadido su cuerpo y estaba empezando a hacerle delirar, porque vio frente a ella a Ryonosuke, Kai…y todo el tiempo pasaba como ráfagas que golpeaban su cabeza y su pecho. Él se acercó poco a poco y ella no pudo evitar tocarlo para asegurarse de que era real y no una ilusión. Su tacto era cálido y firme. Mas hubo algo que consiguió hacerla dudar aún.

―Defensas un cincuenta por ciento debajo de lo normal, temperatura corporal: treinta y ocho punto cinco grados. Sus niveles de glucosa son inferiores a la normal, presión arterial 60/120. Mucosa: fluida y verde. Diagnóstico: resfriado común y hambre. Tratamiento: comida en abundancia, en especial caldo de pollo, y antigripales cada ocho horas. ¿Estás satisfecha con tu cuidado?

Otra voz contestó por ella… una voz que conocía ya:

―Sí Baymax, puedes descansar.

Y por fin el hombre se volteó, mostrándole su rostro por primera vez. Era él, no le cabía ninguna duda. Lo miró sorprendida.

―Disculpe mi intromisión, señorita, pero Baymax siempre que detecta a alguien enfermo lo va a visitar. Está entrenado para ello. ―le dijo con una sonrisa tal que a ella se le volvieron las piernas gelatina. Después de un momento, él pareció salir de un trance, y prosiguió. ―Oh, lo siento mucho. No me he presentado. Mi nombre es Tadashi Hamada, y estudio en la Universidad de Fransokyo.

Elsa le tendió delicadamente la mano, y sorprendida de lo bien que se sentía, se presentó con timidez:

―Mucho gusto, Tadashi. Mi nombre es Elsa Snödrottningen. Significa "Reina de las Nieves" en danés.

Y se dispusieron a platicar como si fuesen viejos amigos, o amantes, recapitulando todo lo que habían hecho hasta esos momentos. Y después, se encontraron por fin sus cuerpos y sus almas, entregándose completamente y tocando por fin el cielo con sus manos. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, habían pasado horas y el sol ya se estaba ocultando en el horizonte. Elsa, avergonzada de su actitud y disculpándose con el chico, se despidió para disculparse de nuevo con su hermana.

Pasaron dos semanas, y Elsa no podía olvidar al hombre. Hans le había confesado que la amaba desde hace muchísimo tiempo, y la había besado de una forma provocativa, pero los recuerdos que poco a poco se arremolinaban por su mente y le daban claridad a sus sentimientos, hicieron que por fin rompiese su ciclo con el hombre. Después de rechazar su propuesta, le pidió a su socio que, por favor, enviase otro representante para dialogar. Hans se fue, y ella ahora podría respirar con tranquilidad.

Y decidió volver a ver al hombre que fue y es el dueño de su corazón.

Aprovechando un fin de semana en el que no tenía que cargar con las responsabilidades de su trabajo, se dirigió a Fransokyo, directamente hasta la Universidad. Mientras se acercaba al edificio del campus su corazón empezó a acelerarse y oprimirse al mismo tiempo. Pensando que era una señal del destino, apresuró su paso hasta correr. Una pequeña multitud se encontraba cerrándole el paso, apresurada en llegar a sus aulas.

Jamás imaginó lo que encontraría.

El edificio era completamente normal. La rubia se dedicó a escudriñar los rostros de los estudiantes, tratando de diferenciar a Tadashi. Un chiquillo asiático se quedó por un momento a su lado, mirando la placa que nombraba el edificio. Suspirando, entró al edificio lentamente. Un robot lo seguía. Reconocía a ese robot.

Siguió al chico apresuradamente y lo detuvo antes de que entrase a un aula especial. El chico volteó a verla con expresión molesta.

―Buenas tardes…―comenzó la chica con nerviosismo,―mi nombre es…

―Hola Elsa. ―, la saludó el robot-globo. El muchacho volteó extrañado y ella no hizo nada más que sonreír.

―Hola Baymax. ―respondió suavemente, y se dirigió al chaval. ―Mi nombre es Elsa Snödrottningen, directora general de bancos Arendelle. Quería hablar con el señor Hamada. Estoy interesada en invertir en los robots doctores, como Baymax. El señor Hamada me presentó el proyecto hace dos semanas y…

―Whoa, whoa, whoa―interrumpió su interlocutor, evidentemente escéptico y extrañado ante sus palabras―. Yo soy el señor Hamada, y no he platicado con usted acerca de Baymax ni de ningún proyecto mío. No confío en los empresarios millonarios… con todo respeto.

Ella se le quedó mirando.

―Ta… ¿Tadashi?―. No podía creerlo, ¿era aquel chiquillo realmente el hombre al que se había entregado en el hotel hace poco? Si era así, entonces realmente se había vuelto loca. Ese muchacho no tendría más de quince años.

El momento se hizo más incómodo cuando el muchacho le respondió.

―No. Hiro. Hiro Hamada. Tadashi es… era mi hermano. Murió hace ya seis meses, por lo que no le creo ni por un momento que haya platicado con él hace dos semanas. Ahora, déjeme entrar a mi clase, por favor. ―Hiro la empujó de forma poco amable y entró al aula, evidentemente molesto. Baymax., no obstante, permaneció junto a ella.

―Tadashi está aquí. ―El robot le habló de nuevo con su voz neutral. Elsa se le quedó mirando. Se activó de repente una pantalla en el cuerpo del robot, que contenía un video en el que mostraba a Tadashi en su progreso por crearlo. Elsa se quedó lívida. Era él.

Inmediatamente después, Baymax le dijo:

―Correo electrónico enviado. ¿Está satisfecha con su cuidado?

La mujer se limpió las lágrimas que corrían por raudales por sus mejillas, y abrazó al que parecía un malvavisco gigante.

―Gracias, Baymax. Ve con Hiro. Te necesita más que yo.

Baymax se fue. Elsa se quedó sola en el pasillo del edificio. Caminó hacia la salida lentamente, sopesando la información que le habían dado. Observó la placa del edificio, así como la vitrina que se encontraba debajo. Todo era acerca de Tadashi. Su vida, sus obras, su muerte trágica en un incendio dentro de ese mismo edificio…

Se había quedado completamente sola. No se verían hasta dentro de otra vida.

Y ella esperaría con paciencia su final.

* * *

 _Nota de la autora:_

 _Cuando me apunté al reto, el tema principal que se me ocurrió fue el de amor kármico, ése en el cual se va llevando de vida en vida. En parte, fue inspirado en la canción del mismo título, de Adriana Mezzadri._

 _He de confesar que este ha sido uno de los temas más complicados que he escrito. A veces quería ponerle más detalles, y a veces sólo terminarlo. Durante el tiempo en que lo escribí, las ideas iban cambiando y los personajes también. Así que el resultado final fue por ello. Si hay algún tipo de inconsistencias o de confusiones, por favor pónganlo en la caja de reviews._

 _Espero que les agrade la lectura de este one-shot._


End file.
